yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralph Knight
Ralph Knight is a 3rd Year Ra Yellow Duel Academy Student. Originally hails from Kamen Duel Academy, which is famous for encouraging a strict code of honor alongside strength. During his formative years as a student, Ralph studied abroad, with the intent on learning different dueling styles in order to evolve his own. Currency Ralph is at Duel Academy finishing up his last year there, while also joining his friends in defeating any evil that crosses their path. Background Ralph was born in Tokyo, Japan on August 4 1995. From her mother Misty and from his Father Casey. During his childhood, Ralph was pick on due to his speech impermanent and learning disability. He run home and into the arms to his grandparents, his parents mostly work late in a local workshop/Cafe. When the parents work, his grandparents mostly raise him and teach him the fundamental of duel monsters and a bit of the family style, The Battling Style to win by mono eh mono (Face to Face) with no underhand styles. Will Never used burn, unless if there anything left to do. Ralph was born in Tokyo, Japan on August 4, 1995. During his childhood, Ralph was bullied due to his speech impediment and learning disability. He would find solace with his Grandparents, James & Emily, due to his parents, Casey & Misty spending long hours at their occupations. His grandfather taught Ralph how to play Duel Monsters in order to give himself a distraction. In gratitude of this, Ralph swore to adapt his Grandfather's dueling style: One that involved simple, but honorable tactics. Ralph also has a sister, Jackie, who was raised alongside him. Personality Ralph has a strict code of honor he abides by, even if it won't always guarantee victory, and duels with a fiery spirit. Outside of dueling, he is a plucky student who enjoys hanging out with his friends, but won't hesitate to knock someone out if they should antagonize him or his friends. He will occasionally give very sage-like advice. Tends to be shy around girls outside his friend circle. Kamen Duel Academy After his testing for Kamen Duel Academy, he earned the ranking of Kugga Yellow, the 2nd best dorm in the academy, the first being Decade Blue. During his first day at the Academy, he made fast friends with Nathaniel, Mikey and Jennifer, his roommates for his first semester, through dueling. Afterwards, they all enjoyed a dinner with their headmaster Shun SmithHound. They would train with each-other for the rest of the semester. Eventually, his studies lead him to the New Japan Duel Academy, where he took on Billy Smith, the Academy's strongest student duelist. Despite all his efforts, Ralph lost the duel, but through that experience, Billy teaches him an important lesson in respect. More driven than ever, Ralph convinces KDA to transfer him over to the major Duel Academy in Japan to continue his studies. As his final years are coming to close at Duel Academy, his group of friends decide to surprise Ralph by buying a 100 booster packs as a surprise gift. After a night of celebration, Ralph would have one more duel before saying graduating. It was determined that he'd duel the Academy's champion student, Tyson with his Gaia Knight deck. It was a hard fought duel, but Tyson came out the victor. He wishes his friends goodbye, breaking into tears as he hugs them tightly. He repeats "I don't wanna let go" as they nod but begin to walk him to the boat. The New Transfer Student in Duel Academy During the boat trip, Ralph looked through all the cards he was gifted. Two cards in particular stood out to him, those Number 105 & it's Chaos Evolution. The new numbers become welcome additions to his Deck, as their spirits interact with Grandpa Glassjaw, the spirit of his Grandfather reincarnated as a duel spirit. As this happens, Ralph arrives at the new Duel Academy. As the boat made it to the lighthouse, Ralph armed with his duel disk, a traveler bag, and his heart headed out. During the walking, he bumps into his long-time friends, Lexi Youngblood, and Joey Youngblood Aka the dating police. Ralph shakes his head and ruffles there hair, they begin to lead them to the head office to see the headmistress, Pinks. Due to the speaking on both headmasters and mistress, they place Ralph into Ra yellow. Ralph nods as he was approved of the new dorm as he heading out to finish his year. Most time in the academy, he has been wandering around, due to his learning in the other academy. During these time he meets up a girl named Yuna, the daughter of Raphael. Their first time, however, was an awkward time as Yuna was undressed and in the water, Ralph looks st her as he looks away and blushes. While in that time, Joey and Lexi begin to play to get the two to be dating. But not all thing was fun and games here. When the Shadows know as night shroud came and with his heart went to help the student. Himself, Yuna and a random student went into the shadows. During the trip, they found their headmistress Pinks back in army attate to bring her back from the state that she was in, Ralph duel Pinks, a valiant effort ralph loose, thus sending ralph back to the academy, as he saw the ending of nightshade when Yuna tag-teamed with Yuri and burn the nightmare away. As the portal closed Ralph bear hug Yuna and smiles at her, One adventure after that was the rebirth of the duel spirit Jinzo. Powers and Abilities Ralph is a Skilled Kick-Boxer, being taught by his grandfather. Ralph also has a duel spirit in the form of Battlin Boxer Glassjaw, the spirit of his grandfather in his ace card. Due to his Boxing training his speed is as Fast as a Lightweight as he can take a bunch of blow to the body due to his Grandfather "Strong Style" Training. As his Punches are match to Pro Wrestler Chris Hero and his own grandfather Relationship Ralph Knight X Yuna, Shipping Name: Colorfull Passion Category:Live-Action Duelists